


Date

by TheNights



Series: Reinzo Week (2016) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reinzo, pop culture: video games, reinzoweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “What’re you smiling about?” asked Hanzo, dropping back to bump his shoulder into Reinhardt and effectively bringing him back to the present. Reinhardt’s smiled widened, squeezing Hanzo’s hand “You” he replied, and basked in the way Hanzo’s cheeks pinkened, though he didn’t lose his smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm like, super late *sweats*. Naturally, this is set in Ilios again, as it is my favourite map. I chose my pop culture subject to be video games, since that's the most popular, mainstream thing I'm into. 
> 
> I just got really burnt out sorry guys. I've been stressed and staying up way too late writing (often til 2-3am), and it's been leaving me so drained. So I decided to take a break; getting more sleep, reading, drawing and playing my new video game (FFXV ftw). I got back into writing the last 2 days, taking it easy and trying not to worry so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of a fic!

“Where are we going now Reinhardt?” laughed Hanzo, teasingly tugging on the hand holding his as Reinhardt led him down the street. Reinhardt grinned, stopping momentarily to swoop Hanzo into a kiss that left both of them breathless and giggly. “It’s a surprise meine drache” he said, kissing the hand he was holding just so Hanzo would grace him with his adoring gaze “I thought assassins and ninjas were patience folk” 

“Not when they finally have a day off to spend with their lovers” teased Hanzo, spinning around Reinhardt to lead him backwards in the previous direction they were heading. Reinhardt let loose a loud laugh, eagerly following after his smaller love. A rare day free in their schedules had prompted them to pay the lower streets of Ilios a visit. Reinhardt has teased for a few days beforehand that there was a place he wanted to take Hanzo, if he would allow it. Hanzo, in an unusual display of cheek, had asked Reinhardt if he was asking Hanz on a date. It had Reinhardt chuckling merrily, ducking in to give Hanzo a whiskery smooch, and Hana complaining about all the sappy couples on the ship and that they needed to get a room. 

Reinhardt smiled at the memory, remembering the way Hanzo’s eyes crinkled at the corners and the dancing spark they held.

“What’re you smiling about?” asked Hanzo, dropping back to bump his shoulder into Reinhardt and effectively bringing him back to the present. Reinhardt’s smiled widened, squeezing Hanzo’s hand “You” he replied, and basked in the way Hanzo’s cheeks pinkened, though he didn’t lose his smile. Instead, Hanzo lifted their entwined hands above himself and smoothly stepped in Reinhardt’s side. Reinhardt took the hint and dropped his arm over Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo humm’ed, sliding his now free hand into the back pocket of Reinhardt’s shorts. Reinhardt chuckled when Hanzo grinned up at him impishly, slyly squeezing Reinhardt’s behind. 

They strolled through the streets, Hanzo looking more than content to take their time despite his earlier teasing. 

When they got near the end of the next corner, Reinhardt pushed his sunglasses up to peer up at the street sign and let loose a ‘ah ha!’. He turned to Hanzo, eyes dancing, and lead them forward “Here we are”. 

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, following Reinhardt around the corner. There was small set of stairs, leading down off the street onto a small footpath and miniature sitting area on a tiny patch of grass and under single green tree. There was a single shop facing them and, though Hanzo couldn’t read the sign, he did recognise the posters and images decorating the front of the store. “An arcade?” he said, almost tripping down the steps as he sped up. Reinhardt led him forward eagerly, sweeping his arm wide and proudly as he presented the out of way arcade that he had Hana find for him. 

“I remember you saying you liked the arcade as a boy” he said, gently bringing Hanzo closer. Hanzo complied, snuggling up the Reinhardt’s side but still staring at the shop. “And I know it’s you who has been playing on the console Hana leaves in the common room”. Hanzo squirmed, burrowing half his face into Reinhardt’s chest. Reinhardt smiled fondly down at him, running a hand down the length of his back soothingly. “I played a lot of video games as a child” said Reinhardt “but rarely did I go to arcades. Show me your favourite games Hanzo”. Hanzo stared up at him for a long time, then he smiled so widely and brightly that Reinhardt’s chest ached. 

They spent hours inside that arcade. Cash loaded on cards, Reinhardt followed Hanzo’s lead through all the various games. Hanzo blazed through all the precision games, rarely missing his target in skee ball and knocking items off pegs. They laughed when Reinhardt played basketball and found he could merely reach his hand in and drop the ball through the hoop. They joined another couple at the giant four-player pac man machine, playfully shoving each other as their little characters raced around the screen. Towards the back, Hanzo drew a crowd of kids and young teens in as he beat everyone in Tekken. They cheered and gasped, hollering loudly when he won a match. From there it escalated, people queueing up to challenge Hanzo at the various machines. Reinhardt couldn’t even be annoyed by the interruption to their date, content to watch Hanzo’s smiling face as he complied with each request. There was much groaning when they decided it was time to leave, and not just from the kids. 

“Only Genji was ever better than me” said Hanzo later, pushing back the strands of hair escaping his ponytail, “but he practically lived at the arcade, so that was to be expected. I don’t think there was a single game there he didn’t have a high score on”. Reinhardt chuckled, reaching out to tuck the pieces of hair Hanzo missed. Hanzo caught Reinhardt’s hand before he could withdraw it, placing a chaste kiss to Reinhardt’s fingers. “Thank you” Hanzo said, breath-takingly gorgeous in that moment with his small, sincere smile and the soft sunset lighting up his face. 

Reinhardt drew him close, resting their foreheads together, breathing deeply “For you, my dear” he said, watching how Hanzo’s eyes glistened warm and brown “anything”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> It was very liberating to write without so much worry again. Though, I'm gonna have to write some smut soon, otherwise I'll get withdrawals ;P 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated.


End file.
